This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The pathogenesis of severe chronic EBV infection syndrome may relate to the presence of circulating inhibitory factors that disable the generation of EBV-specific T cells to control EBV infection and can be overcome by generating autologous EBV specific CTL ex vivo and adoptively transferring them to the recipient. The specific objectives of this protocol are 1) To determine the safety of intravenous injections of autologous EBV specific cytotoxic T cell lines in individuals with severe chronic EBV infection, 2) To determine antiviral and immunological efficacy of intravenous injections of CTLs in these patients, 3) to assess the clinical effects of these injections.